1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a novel alkyl-substituted poly(2,2'-bipyridine-5,5'-diyl), a manufacturing process for the same and its applications. The polymer contains bivalent residues selected from alkyl-substituted 5,5'-dihalogenated-2,2'-bipyridine and 6,6'-dihalogenated-3,3'-bipyridine wherein halogen atoms are removed to make the repeating unit. The polymer, which presents a .pi.-conjugated system along with its principal chain, is conductive after chemical and electrochemical doping process, stable in the air, soluble into various organic solvents, and a ligand to metal elements.